clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Something
The fifteenth episode of Season 6. Summary When Dex arrives back at Scott's door saying he needs help, Scott worries if he helps him, he is letting himself being taken advantage of again. But after seeing Dex completely shut down, he realizes this is something very dangerous. Meanwhile, Peyton is shocked when her estranged mother arrives at her doorstep and wants to be in her life. And Candace finds school to be almost impossible with her cancer worsening and begins to give up on the idea of getting better. Main Plot Finally adjusting to life on his own, Scott is blindsided when Dex comes to him for help. After seeing how troubled Dex really is, however, he starts to wonder if he's the reason behind all of Dex's problems. Sub Plot After seeing Peyton speak in a news report about the shooting, her mother travels to Clearwater and wants to be in her life. Seriously looking into being adopted by Mary-Beth, Peyton now finds herself being pulled in two directions. Third Plot With her radiotherapy draining much of her energy, Candace starts being unable to handle the stress of school and starts to lose hope that she'll ever get better or if her cancer will continue to be a revolving door. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. *Candace starts considering euthanasia. *Candace and Micah kiss. *Dex is diagnosed with depression. He also moves back in with Scott. *First appearance of Lily Aldridge. *Greg informs his family of Keith's lawsuit against him. *It is mentioned Adrianna has not attended school since she was accused of being racist. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Winona Ryder' as Lily Aldridge *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Shree Crooks' as Bianca Smith *'Sam Robards' as Gregory Smith *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith Absences *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: I’m scared for him…and I don’t think I can help him this time. THINGS GET REAL. (Scott opens his door and sees Dex) Dex: I need you. Scott: I think something is wrong with you Dex… Mr. Smith: Whatever you’ve done to our son, you won’t get away with! (Dex’s father is seen about to punch Scott) REAL SHOCKING. (Peyton is seen being hugged by a strange woman) Peyton: Who are you? Woman: I’m your mother… (Peyton looks lost) REAL SCARY. (Candace is seen looking very sick in her bed) Candace: I can’t even leave my house right now and you’re telling me I’m going to be okay? Micah: You have to be okay, Candace! Candace: Maybe I’m done trying to be. REAL DEADLY. (Scott is seen hugging Eric at a hospital) (Peyton is seen packing her things into a box) (Candace is seen kissing someone goodbye) NEW EPISODE “SAY SOMETHING” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 615a.jpg 615b.jpg 615c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Mrs. Smith: “I’ve already lost one son, I can’t lose another.” *Peyton: “I’ve never had a family, Danielle. Adjusting to all of this has taken a while…but I love it. Making it official though…that’s a big step.” *Dex: “I’m scared that nothing could ever make me feel better again. It’s like I’m desperately trying to find one reason to keep going on and I can’t find one worth the pain I go through every day.” *Micah: “I used to think you were the strongest person I ever met and here you are…a fucking coward.” *Candace: “Care all you want, but it’s not going to cure anything.” |-| Music= *Cosmic Love- Florence + the Machine |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_615:_Say_Something Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Scott Plots Category:Dex Plots Category:Peyton Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Micah Plots